Why me
by legoturbo59
Summary: Megan is, well was the new guard. She died, but now she's Megan the Monarch a Monarch butterfly. And as she's adjusting to her new body, she has to understand the Joy of Creation.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea forever but I was too busy to write it so here it is

Megan shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was her first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and she was the night guard. She was totally failing. Suddenly out of nowhere she was ambushed by Foxy. Kicking and screaming she was dragged by him to the parts and service. "Why, why me, why are you doing this?" Only to receive a simple response. "You will never understand, so we will MAKE you understand." She was placed as gently as possible into a butterfly suit. As she began to die she made a choice. She called out as loudly as she could for help. She was only 15.

The Puppet heard this cry and gave her a choice. Live or die. Megan chose to live. As Megan the Monarch began to rise she wondered what happened. _All I remember is a voice. Telling me to live._ Once she stood she looked in a mirror. Only to see a beautiful girl looking just like her. With the same face and hair. But she had a slimmer body and a beautiful set of wings that seemed to change in the light. She stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by 6 others. A kind looking brown bear with almost human looking eyes, A chicken with friendly amethyst eyes, A torn apart fox with an adventurous look about him, A purple bunny with the sweetest smile, a puppet with an intricate mask, and a gold bear with a puzzled look. "Welcome to the family Megan!" exclaimed all six. "Oh my god, thank you." she gushed. After being introduced to the gang she asked why they knew her name. "Oh I found your employee ID among your things." replied Freddy. Megan smiled and went off with Freddy and Bonnie, each trying to win her affections.

"Why did you choose her instead of the others?" Asked Chica. "She's still a child and I figured she deserved to live like the rest of us."

So what did you guys think? If you want an OC added, please PM me or review this for me to add an OC or idea. Credit will be given where it is due.


	2. Girl Talk, right?

Chapter two, lets get it started.

Megan was spending the day hanging out with Goldy, who made very good company. "Well I suppose I tell you a secret." Goldy rambled. "What's the secret?" Megan asked. "Well, we discovered something very interesting. Puppet and I. While I could teleport, read minds, and in general be awesome. The others can't. It's because they're new and they didn't suffer as we did. They suffered a clean death while we had to suffer as you did." "So what does that mean?" "I'm getting to that. We discovered The Joy of Creation." "What's that?" "It's a form power that very few can access, among them the purple guy and us. That's how Puppet resurrected you in the first place." "What if I can use the Joy?" "That means you can accomplish a lot. We'll talk about this later." Goldy finished while changing the subject. "Sooo. Which of them do you like? Bernard, or James?" "What do you mean?" Megan blushed. "Well which do you want to date?" "Wait, who are Bernard, and James?" "Freddy is Bernard, and James is Bonnie. Both were about your age when we died." "Well I like Bonnie, but Freddy is more formal and he gets this look that makes him so cute. Wait let's keep this between us, girl talk right?" "Yeah girl talk." Megan was blushing about how cute Bernard is. Well now that they can 'see' each other. They can see each other's souls so the body doesn't matter.

Yeah, romance among 'bots its irresistible, well let's see what's next.


	3. Well, we lived

Thanks for all the support and the reviews and let's get into the chapter!

Megan was a guide during the day and she would also help Chica with getting the pizzas to the children. Eventually the place was closed for renovation and they all were shut down and kept in parts and service for about 3 months.

The Monarch's Gallery is complete. The 7 animatronics stepped out into the building and noticed something new. There was a new room just for Megan, she felt so special. She ran in and sat on the stage for about five minutes talking about how awesome it is that she gets her own room. The kids came running in and began talking to her and she would listen or she would color with them. When 4:00 rolled around all the kids from her school would come in and just hang out in her room. At 4:30 she would host an art contest. More than once she saw her old friends, Terra and Leona! Whenever she would sit and hang out with the kids, her friends looked at her like she reminded them of someone. Them she heard that they both were now the new night guards, she begged the others to spare them. But they only replied with "we'll go easy, but on the sixth night we can't help it if we kill." Megan understood and went to go tell the two that they'll be safe until the sixth night. She was met with outrage, Leona was always a free spirit so to hear that she was being killed in six days caused her to rebuild her 'arsenal'. Terra understood but got to work creating her own weaponry.

Soon enough the sixth night came around and all the others had this stoic look about them like they knew what was happening so they were trying to keep calm. At midnight Megan was suddenly so angry that she ran as quickly as she could to get the night guard off guard. Wait, weren't they her friends maybe she shouldn't kill them. She walked over to Freddy/Bernard and tried to talk but she was assaulted by a barrage of treats. Leona, an avid baker made an entire treat themed arsenal. She was wearing an apron and a trench coat, she looked so ridiculous that both Megan and Bernard had to hold each other up while laughing. They turned around to face a monstrosity. It was Terra, the mad scientist who blew up the school's chemistry set up fifty times. She was wearing an outfit that would put Scarecrow to shame, a gas mask, a tattered black lab coat that glowed, and a pair of claw like gloves. She threw a bottle of water vapor that locked up both Megan, and Bernard's joints. James got it the worst because he was assaulted by exploding pi pies, and glow in the dark paint. Foxy AKA Henry was nowhere to be found, meanwhile Chica AKA Julia was trapped in the oven. By the end of the night, both girls were covered in cuts and bruises but they had survived.

Well that's the most of a review from a guest that I got so I continued on it.


	4. cleaning up

New chapter, and I'm exhausted. But, For Narnia!

Megan woke up on the floor of the building with an insane headache, and she was lying right next to Bernard. She woke up Bernard and told him to help get Julia out of the oven. "Wait, what we need Julia child in the oven?" Bernard groaned. He slowly got to his feet and helped Megan get Chica out of the oven. Let's just say it took a lot of butter and pan spray. They walked over Bonnie's closet and pulled it open. Bonnie was in the fetal position and murmuring to himself about pie and paint. They slowly pulled him back to his feet and calmed him down. Then they went looking for Foxy. He was found inside a cannon, it had a rubber rimmed top so it was soundproof. When they finally unsealed it, Foxy fell right out of the cannon. It was already 10:00 so they went to their places and entertained the kids. Leona and Tera, waltzed in and starting talking to Bonnie calling him the Pied Piper, or Bunnie Boy. Megan began to walk around and interact with the kids. She noticed a sign that talked about how the Toys were coming to town. After reading it, she marched over to the manager and started to yell at him for trying to replace her and the gang. Only she didn't notice that 4 crates were being led in.

Thank you for all your support, FYI rainbowneonlololol I've read Expect The unexpected and Its one of my favorite fanfics.


	5. Secrets

Sorry, neon lololol for misnaming you.

"Algebra is necessary in all careers." Said Terra's Advanced Algebra teacher. She picked up her books and met Leona outside the school. "Whats with the grinning, oh no you didn't." "I did." Terra flicked her purple hair back. "Yes, I have just talked to Mike Schmidt. Probably the coolest guy in the grade." Leona stared looking at Terra's reaction. Her reaction was of both excitement. "Well I suppose we now should get to Freddy's."

Once they arrived at Freddy's they went to go yell at the manager when they noticed that there was another new room in the building. They went inside to see 3 doll-like animatronics that instantly gave them a look of disgust. They then marched over to the manager to yell at him for not telling them about the killer robots. "Uh, I-I meant to tell y-you two." "Well we suppose it's too late and now we want some form of repentance." "I'm giving you two a raise and a promotion." With that, they both were chief of the security department of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #6413. Once night came they both started to head for the Gallery but they heard a group of raised voices over in Party room 3. They went in to see 5 angry children that looked like they could be the same age as the girls. "We made a deal!" exclaimed the leader of the five, a boy who looked to be about 15. "Yes we made a deal but the sixth night was completed and you only said that you possess us on the 6th night and those girls already beat it." Goldy replied defiantly. "Well I suppose that makes sense" said a girl who was about 15, with long brown hair and a beanie. "I still think that a seventh night is required," exclaimed a thin girl with wispy black hair. "Yeah and you think that rainbow is a color," replied Chica. The girl screamed and faded away. "Fine, we will leave you 5 alone until 5 new animatronics arrive." Bargained a boy with dyed purple hair. With that the 5 disappeared.

"Should we ask?" Leona wondered aloud. "Sure." replied Megan who had been sitting the shadows. "Where should we start?" Inquired Terra. "Let's start the story from the beginning."

 _It was the Fall of 1980. Five friends were hanging out at Freddy's. This Freddy's. A man dressed in purple asked them if they wanted to see a new exhibit. They all agreed. They met in a secret backroom that's not on the cameras. The Purple Man killed all five. 4 he gave the sanctuary of death, but the 5th who resisted. Well, let's just say she suffered. He stuffed the bodies into the animatronics and he was never caught. The friends made a deal with the animatronics and had been killing nightguards since._

"Well that's creepy." exclaimed Terra. "Yeah, I have question about your father." asked Goldy. "What is it?" Asked Terra. "What's his name?" questioned Goldy. "I inherited his hair." Replied Terra. "His name is Vincent."

Ooh suspense/cliffhanger 0.0


	6. A match made in Fazbear's Pizza?

Oooh fun.

With that, all the animatronics seemed to seethe with rage. Freddy literally blew his top, well top hat that is. Chica stormed off to her happy place: the kitchen cabinet. Foxy simply sat there in shock. Goldy stared right at Terra. And Megan was totally confused. "Vincent is the Purple man's name honey." Goldy stated "Oh." replied Megan. "M-my dad is a killer." Terra exclaimed, falling to her knees. Leona pulled her up and stuck a Lady Finger in her mouth, which promptly exploded. With that out of the way, the seven went to go bother the Toys who were complaining about how Bonnie now has a face. Leona somehow managed to to replace balloon boy with a really good cake replacement. Don't ask where he is now. Foxy just sat next to Mangle and laughed at the destruction. Chica managed to steal Chi's cupcake and attacked her with it. Terra somehow got a saddle on Bon Bon and rode him around the room, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Leona was having a slice of cake when… "What are you doing!" Shrieked this mysterious new night technician. "And who are you?" asked Leona. "I'm Jackie, and I'm the night technician." She declared. "Well, Jackie who do you fix? The toys or the originals." "I'm here for both but since you seem to love the originals, I'll have you fix them." Jackie replied indignantly. While they were having this argument, they didn't realise that Goldy was running around screaming that she's Kitty Powers.

If anyone doesn't know who Kitty Powers is, she/he is a famous British drag queen who's also a matchmaker.


	7. Apparently an Arcade is Romantic

Now lets see what Megan, Bernard, and Goldy got into.

"Don't you want to terrorize the Toys?" Bernard asked. "Not really, and I needed a spot to think so I came here." Megan replied. They were standing in the Arcade, the only room with a view of nature. "Do you want to talk?" he asked. "I suppose." She replied. They sat together and talked for about half an hour. That was when Goldy showed up giggling about cake, horses, and Terra. "I-I just saw your best friend riding Bon Bon with a saddle." She giggled. "Th-that sounds like Terra" exclaimed Megan bursting with laughter. "Wait what? That's really happening?" Bernard asked while laughing. They took a peek with the tablet and surveyed the destruction. "I suppose the new night technician is getting what she deserves." Goldy stated. They saw that the new night technician was arguing with Terra and Leona who was snacking on glow-in-the-dark cookies that they both made. Foxy was laughing really loudly with Mangle, Balloon boy was somehow stuck to the ceiling, Bon Bon was spread eagle on a table while Terra was talking about dissection. Chi was hanging upside down by a licorice rope trap that Leona had set, and Fred was somehow trapped in the captain's quarters of Pirate's Cove. Megan and Bernard couldn't stop laughing about the situation in Toy Town. "I'll go and do some damage control." Goldy announced. Bernard and Megan talked for about another hour until Goldy came back. They were leaning towards one another while talking about what life was like before the "incident". Goldy came up behind them and pushed them together. Promptly causing a lip lock. "Wasn't there romance before the Incident." Goldy said with a sly smile. She then teleported to Toy Town, where she started to scream "I am Kitty Powers!" over and over again.

I told you it would happen


End file.
